


When A Boy Became A Man

by Carolinefdq



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Cute, F/M, Funny, High School, Romance, Youtuber - Freeform, shy pewdiepie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinefdq/pseuds/Carolinefdq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewdiepie confesses to Marzia! </p><p>High school AU~<br/>Shy!Pewdiepie</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Boy Became A Man

Pewdiepie walked back and forth through the clean hallways of his school, keeping his pace slow and cautious before he could make a right turn and enter his classroom. Today was the day that he would tell Marzia how he felt about her. 

It was a difficult realization to come through for Pewds, especially since Marzia was known to reject anyone who spared her a glance. Just last week, some guy mustered enough courage to walk up to her and say “I like you!” He even shoved a letter in her face, only to have her scoff and walk away with the grace of a model. Legend has it that the piercing sound of each click and clack of her heels tore a gashing hole in the guy’s heart until there was nothing left. 

That poor soul hasn’t been seen since. 

Pewdie shuddered at these thoughts, even though he was trying very hard to calm his shaking hands. He felt clammy and cold all over. What was he going to tell her? That he liked her? She’d probably heard that a thousand times by a variety of guys. How could be different from anyone else? 

He released an exasperated sigh as he clutched his rapidly beating chest. If only love were simple. 

The bell rang and he walked into the classroom with a neutral expression, hiding his ravenous nerves. He sat down in his usual seat next to Markiplier and Cry. During class, he would peek at Marzia, who looked as radiant as ever. Her hair was long, brown, and luscious, looking soft to the touch. Her skin glowed against the light from the window and accentuated her red lips and brown eyes. She looked like a celestial being, one that Pewdie was willing to worship until the end of his life. 

She whipped around and fixed her stare at Pewdie. She must’ve sensed that someone was watching her. He stiffened as a hot blush betrayed his face. He could’ve melted in those few moments he spent stiff under her gaze and when she turned her face towards the professor, he gasped for fresh air. For a brief moment, Pewdie thought he saw a glint of curiosity in those chocolate eyes but he shook his head. 

Maybe it’s just me, he thought. After class concluded, Markiplier and Cry began trying to convince Pewdie to confess to Marzia. 

“Guys, I can’t,” he said. He decided to give up when he called out to Marzia right before she walked out the door and she ignored him. Well, he actually whispered her name rather than called but he didn’t want a huge crowd of people watching him confess to her. He was just tired of the whole conversation. It was better like this anyway, admiring her from afar, wishing he could be with her… 

“No, that’s okay at all,” Mark said, his loud voice attracting the attention of several students nearby. “You have to tell her at some point. You can’t keep bottling your feelings up like that.” 

“Yeah,” chimed Cry. “If you don’t tell her now, you’re going to regret it.”

Pewdie thought about it again. They might have a point. 

He stood up from his seat and walked out of the classroom with Mark and Cry, not bothering to pay attention to their conversation. 

Maybe, just maybe, he thought again before his train of thought was derailed by the sight of Marzia and a boy from his class. He watched as though the whole thing were a movie. 

The boy seemed to be stuttering before he managed to rasp, “I….like….you.” He began coughing violently, falling to the floor as his face turned beet red. Marzia’s eyebrows knitted together in deep contemplation as she waited for the boy to stop. When he finally did, he genuflected on one knee and shut his eyes. 

“PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!” he screeched, his voice echoing through the walls. A long, uncomfortable silence fell between them. Marzia was like a seasoned actress in a Hollywood film as she commanded full attention when she finally spoke. 

“No,” she replied, loud and clear for all to hear. The boy appeared crestfallen until his eyes rolled back and fell flat on his face. 

Shit, thought Pewdie, he fainted. He watched Marzia flip her hair and walk to the other end of the hall with friends. 

“I can’t do it,” Pewdie said as Cry and Mark stood next to him. For once, they did not say a word after witnessing the spectacle. 

The rest of the day passed in a daze. High school was not Pewdie’s forte. He’d rather spend his days at home playing video games. It was more interesting than having to go through lectures and classwork. Soon enough, the school day ended and it was time to go home. 

Pewdie placed his books in his locker, then headed to the exit doors on the other side of the hallway. Turning left, he nearly bumped face to face with Marzia. He yelped and jumped backwards like he’d seen a demon. There was a soft chuckle and he looked up to see Marzia smiling. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

Pewdie’s mouth became painfully dry, so much that he couldn’t speak. A moment or two passed before she spoke again, asking the same question. She crinkled her eyebrows and tilted her head sideways, obviously confused about his reaction. Pewdie, on the other hand, was dying on the inside. He opted making a run for it so he wouldn’t have to face her wrath.

Just as he was about to, he paused. When would be the next time an opportunity like this would arise? It would be months, maybe years before a situation like this would happen again. It might never even happen again…

This thought gripped his fears and he felt the room start to spin. No! He had to tell her. 

Slowly, he faced her. Sweat was beginning to collect on his forehead and his heart beat like a relentless drum. When she met his eyes, he felt his face heat up, much to his dismay. He couldn’t say anything. No matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn’t form. His brain had stopped functioning. 

“So….” Marzia said, breaking the awful silence that was suffocating Pewdie. “I’m sorry for bumping into you.” 

The wave of relief and surprise that washed over Pewdie nearly caused him to keel over. All he could do now was nod quickly and half mumble, “It’s okay.”

“You look as if you’re about fall. Are you sick? Maybe the nurse is still in her office?” Again, he shook his head and mumbled, “no.” 

Another silence arose between them again. “Well,” she said. “Have a good day, I guess.” She walked away from him. 

No, no, no. 

This was not going to happen. He was not going to mess this up. 

Here goes nothing, he internalized as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Marzia froze and looked at him. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that popped into his head. 

“I want to go out with you!” 

Marzia’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I think you’re really pretty. Actually, I think you’re the prettiest girl in this entire school. That’s why…that’s why…” He struggled with the next part. How could he be so careless? He was going to regret this for the years to come. 

“Even if you reject me, I had to let you know. I want to be with you.” He breathed heavily and receiving no immediate response, just a bewildered expression, he garnered the strength to turn around and walk away quickly. 

That is until he heard her say, “alright.”

He stopped, turning while his heart made a noisy appearance in his chest. “What?” he breathed. He couldn’t believe it. 

“I said alright. I’ll go out with you,” she replied, casting a beaming smile at him. He smiled back while completely ignoring that the room was spinning again. Before he could say anything else, she asked with a wink, “Friday, 8 o’clock?” 

He nodded incessantly as she embraced him. Her lips brushed against his ear and he felt something slip into his pocket. 

“It took you long enough,” she whispered. Her hot breath against his skin nearly drove him insane. She met his gaze as she parted from him and walked away. He reached into his pocket, feeling a slip of paper and opened it. Her number and address were written on it. 

Pewdie was instantly swept up in a wave of happiness. He wanted to shout out to the world, to dance, to sing at his victory. And yet, he held the slip of paper close to his chest, relishing in the moment.

This was the beginning of something beautiful.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to make Marzia a tsundere but it just went in this direction, I guess. 
> 
> Please comment and leave a kudos! More of these types of fics are on the way~


End file.
